1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a horizontal type display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Because LCDs are thin, light, and small, and consume a small amount of power, LCDs are widely applied to information apparatus. In order to allow a user to view the display at the best possible viewing angle, there is a hinge assembly between the display panel and the base of the LCD. The hinge assembly can support the LCD and allows the viewing angle to be adjusted.
The prior art disclosures a hinge assembly including a connecting base, a bottom board, a rotating element, and two locking elements. The connecting base is a U-shaped board. The bottom of the connecting base is connected with the bottom board via a plurality of screws. Therefore, the connecting base utilizes the bottom board to connect to the base of the LCD. Ear parts and extend from two sides of the connecting base and the rotating element respectively. The two locking elements insert within the two ear parts of the connecting base respectively, the two ear parts of the rotating element and a plurality of washers, and are fastened to the locking element via the nuts. Therefore, the connecting base is pivoted to the rotating element. The display panel of the LCD is connected to the rotating element so that the display panel is pivoted to the base via the hinge assembly. Thereby, the display panel can be adjusted forwards and backwards. However, the hinge assembly of the prior art needs a bottom board to be installed in the bottom of the connecting base, and a plurality of screws are required to connect the connecting base and the bottom board. The structure is complex, the quantity of required elements is large, and the cost of the materials is high. Besides, the assembling tolerance is large, and the yield rate is low.
Further, the prior art discloses a supporting apparatus for a display. The supporting apparatus includes a body and two supporting frames. The body has two ear parts. Each of the ear parts has a through hole. The side wall of at least one of the through holes has a thread. Each of the supporting frames has a fastening shaft. On an outside surface of at least one fastening shaft, there is a thread corresponding to the thread of the side wall of the through hole. The fastening shafts insert within the through holes respectively. The supporting apparatus for a display further includes a plurality of washers and board-shaped springs. The washers and the board-shaped springs are respectively located at the fastening shafts. Two sides of the board-shaped springs respectively lean against the washers and the ear parts.